hishefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
"When Captain America throws his mighty shield All those who choose to oppose his shield must yield Unless you're a plane, or a bomb, or some ice Then he'll choose to take a nap 'cause the ice seems nice When Captain America throws his mighty shield!" -Batman and Superman Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, is a Marvel Comics character and a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Early Life History How Captain America Should Have Ended Rogers is first seen being injected with the Super Soldier Serum. After a false start involving him wearing a Fantastic Four uniform, Rogers emerges with superhero steroids. Later, while crashing the Red Skull's plane, Rogers contacts Peggy Carter, who begs him to turn the plane around and offers other solutions. He does not listen. At the Super Café, Rogers is serenaded with his theme song by Superman and Batman. How Avengers Should Have Ended Captain America is first seen fighting Thor alongside Iron Man. When the dust settles, Cap watches as Loki watches with interest. Later, Cap participates in the final battle, and joins the Avengers in having shawarma at the Super Café, though he is uncomfortable in having to sit in the Hulk's lap. How Deadpool Should Have Ended Rogers arrives during Deadpool's massacre of Ajax's men and hurls his shield at Deadpool while chiding him on his language and subduing Ajax's men. Deadpool rudely tells Rogers to leave, but Rogers, again chiding Deadpool on his language, hurls his shield at him. How Captain America: Civil War Should Have Ended How Spider-Man: Homecoming Should Have Ended Rogers arrives at the Parker Residence and hurls his shield at Aunt May as she is in the middle of saying the f-word, chiding her on her language. He thanks the viewers for watching the video before leaving to grow a beard. How Black Panther Should Have Ended Rogers, Falcon and Black Widow show up to check on Bucky. T'Challa tells him they're busy at the moment, and Rogers offers to help, but they refuse. How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended Rogers arrives during Deadpool's battle with the Juggernaut and hurls one of his Wakandan shields at the Juggernaut while chiding him on his language. Still not used to his new shields, he asks Deadpool to give him his shield back, but the Juggernaut chases Rogers. How The Avengers Endgame Trailer Should Have Ended After Ant-Man arrives at the Avengers compound, Rogers lets him in. Soon, other heroes flood the compound, giving the Avengers an army to beat Thanos. How Captain Marvel Should Have Ended Allies * Iron Man * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Thor * Bruce Banner/Hulk * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Sam Wilson/Falcon * Peggy Carter * James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * T'Challa/Black Panther * Vision * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Clark Kent/Superman * Aunt May * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic ** Susan Storm/Invisible Woman ** Ben Grimm/Thing * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine * X-Men ** Charles Xavier/Professor X ** Ororo Munroe/Storm ** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler ** Scott Summers/Cyclops ** Hank McCoy/Beast * Erik Lensherr/Magneto * Defenders ** Luke Cage ** Matt Murdock/Daredevil * The Incredibles ** Helen Parr/Elastigirl ** Violet Parr ** Jack-Jack * Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider * Eric Brooks/Blade * Ethan Hunt * Wade Wilson/Deadpool * Thaddeus Bach/Space Ghost * Sora * Donald Duck * Battle Droids * Donatello Enemies * Red Skull * Arnim Zola * Loki * Brock Rumlow / Crossbones Appearances * How Captain America Should Have Ended * How Captain America The Winter Soldier Should Have Ended * How Captain America Civil War Should Have Ended * How Black Panther Should Have Ended Trivia * As a running gag, starting from Age of Ultron, Captain America will habitually censor anyone saying curse words by yelling, "Language!" and hurling his shield at them. This even extends to his vibranium shields from Infinity War, though he is not used to them not coming back. * In another running gag, whenever Cap arrives at the Super Café, he will usually be accompanied by its patrons singing his theme song or a cover of it. Ironically, the Avengers: Endgame HISHE would have himself singing it. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males